


even if we can't find heaven (I'll walk through hell with you)

by Anonymous



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Character Study, Not Beta Read, Other, hopefully someone likes this, im shipping two stick figures, no beta we die like Victim did, oh well, this is it ive lost my mind, this is what i do now apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s an unspoken truth among the team that Blue and Green have a...connection, of sorts.
Relationships: Blue Stick Figure/Green Stick Figure, Pre-Relationship - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	even if we can't find heaven (I'll walk through hell with you)

It’s an unspoken truth among the team that Blue and Green have a...connection, of sorts.

Oh, of course, the entire team is brilliant as far as their teamwork is concerned. One only has to see them in combat to recognize as much. They  _ flow,  _ for lack of a better term, their movements blending into each other’s, each picking up where the last left off. There’s never a hitch, a moment’s hesitation - one would almost believe them to be psychics, capable of predicting each other’s movements. 

(They’re not, of course. Nor are any of them really predictable. While each has their preferred materials - Blue favoring archery and manipulating plant life, or Yellow often performing miraculous feats of engineering - they’re all wild cards, ready to ride down whatever rollercoaster of insanity they might cook up, and follow it through to the end. But they  _ know _ each other, so well as to read and interpret their companions’ every gesture. It’s the sort of thing that only comes from a great deal of time spent in each other’s company, from a wealth of memories and countless adventures to bind them)

Nor is it just in combat that they excel. In creating, in inventing, is when they truly shine. Constantly building and improving on each other’s designs to create something wondrous...not that they mind a little friendly competition at times, far from it. 

But Blue and Green have always had a special understanding. It’s seen in the way they almost instinctively look out for each other, pulling one another out of harm’s way, switching turns like it’s a game of tennis. No member of the team will leave each other behind, of course, but Blue and Green almost seem to haunt each other. Always having the other’s back. Always ready to protect the other, no matter the cost.

It’s often easy to miss, especially in the heat of battle, or the equally feverish heat of invention, creation, adventure. But the moments are there, scattered thinly throughout their lives.

Blue will almost be struck down by an enemy, when Green’s fishing rod will pull Blue back to safety. Green will fight, unawares of the danger approaching from behind, and before anyone can react Blue’s arrow will strike the creeper down, dissolving it to dust. It’s a dance they’ve performed a hundred times, and they’ll perform it a hundred times more, assuming they don’t die first.

And sometimes, it’s a little less subtle, a little more obvious. Blue comforting a sobbing Green, the first to place a soothing hand on Green’s shoulder. Green patting Blue on the back when the latter achieves something especially remarkable, such as a cunning invention or a spectacular shot with an arrow. The two locked in each other’s arms when they thought they were falling to their deaths, betrayed by Purple and left to die. Brief touches, of consolation and admiration and joy and despair and exhilaration and desperation and  _ care.  _

The team is a fantastic, well-oiled machine, the five working together in seamless harmony. But Blue and Green operate on a slightly higher level, ‘clicking’ in a way the others don’t. A melody formed of caresses and soft words and glances that linger a little too long.

No one’s addressed it, yet. No one has verbally acknowledged it. But they all recognize it - even Red, who is by far the most obtuse when it comes to matters of a more social nature.

Blue and Green...they have something special. Beautiful, in its own way. Where it will go is anyone’s guess, and the others have enough sense not to pry.

But each of them hopes it will end well for the two.

Blue and Green make a good match, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the prose is a little clunky in places - a bit difficult to actively avoid pronouns :/ 
> 
> Just something short I cobbled up because I've recently binged the Animator VS Animation series and I keep noticing the little moments between Blue and Green and it's driving me insane. Just kiss already, goddammit.


End file.
